1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital image and video processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods of independently controlling chrominance for selected colors in a video signal.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Due to advancing semiconductor processing technology, integrated circuits (ICs) have greatly increased in functionality and complexity. With increasing processing and memory capabilities, many formerly analog tasks are being performed digitally. For example, most video processing and image processing tasks are performed using digital imaging systems. For example, digital cameras are rapidly replacing analog film cameras in both commercial and consumer applications. However, a major problem with digital video/imaging systems is color fidelity. For example, an image captured by a digital camera may appear to have accurate color in the camera. However, when the image is downloaded to a computer, the computer display is unlikely to produce the same color as shown on the display of the camera. Furthermore, when the image is printed on a printer the printed image is unlikely to match either the camera display or the computer display.
Most display devices (and printers) do have controls to adjust colors. However, the color adjustments change all the colors in the display. Thus, for example in an image of a person in front of a row of trees, enhancing the greenness of the trees will likely give the person a sickly green tinge. Hence, there is a need for a method or system that can adjust some colors in an image without changing the appearance of other colors in the image.